heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Pajamathur
''Pajamathur was originally an April Fools hero. He is now a skin of Abathur.'' While the fortitude of the mighty Ultralisk is held in high regard by the Swarm, no single zerg’s infantile skills and well-honed secrets are spoken of with higher reverence than that of Specialist Pajamathur. Baby Abathur hails from the StarCraft universe, and in Heroes of the Storm he evolves into a tactical powerhouse that knows just the right ways to get at your enemies’ heartstrings! Background All great geneticists get their start somewhere, and for Pajamathur, that moment came shortly after he was created by the Overmind from a collection of many species. Ever since that day, he’s worked to harness his innate talent to improve and enhance the Swarm, while also making sure he gets enough naptime. Staying well-rested and well-equipped with a variety of toys is key to his success, and he’s just the jammie-wearing zerg you want on your team when you’re working to undermine the efforts of your enemies. Abilities Over the past few weeks, we’ve heard some feedback from the player community that our traditional Abathur hero was sometimes a bit challenging to master. In response, when we designed Pajamathur we wanted to ensure that this compelling new hero was more approachable and easy to master for beginners. After thorough playtesting, we decided to retune all of his original abilities and replace them with three fresh and unique abilities that felt just right for this cunning Specialist hero. ;Soft and Zergy Q *Target: Enemy and Ally Heroes, Area: Large Circle AoE. *Pajamathur hugs his stuffed animal. All heroes nearby will be marked with a debuff called “Soft Spot.” Soft Spot will not allow Heroes to perform another action until they have hugged a nearby minion. ;Void Nap W *Target: Self Cast, Area: Small Circle AoE. *Pajamathur lays down to take a nap causing all enemy minions to avoid him. The first enemy hero to approach too closely to Pajamathur will wake him up and will be forced to carry him until he falls back asleep. Heroes carrying Pajamathur are unable to attack or use abilities. ;Tantrum of Terror E *Target: All Enemy and Ally Heroes, Area: Global Taunt. *Pajamathur drops his binky, throwing him into a tantrum. All games sounds are replaced by his screaming and the sound can only be silenced when the binky is returned to him by another Hero. Battleground Tips *On Haunted Mines, use “Soft and Zergy” Q near the large golem if enemies come nearby. A golem hug can be quite painful to enemies. *“Void Nap” W is great on Blackheart’s Bay. Use the ability near treasure chest to force opposing enemies to rock Pajamathur back to sleep while your teammates grab the coins. *“Tantrum of Terror” E is awesome on all maps. Especially if sound is turned to maximum volume! No really, turn the sound all the way up! Quotes & Facts :"No take binky!" ::- Pajamathur, Baby Abathur *Pajamathur loves choo-choo trains. He dreams of growing up to genetically modify locomotives for the Swarm! *Pajamathur’s onesie was sewn by his Broodmother using the discarded undergarments of Terran Marines. Many marines. *This little guy’s fearsome cry has been said to be audible by Ultralisks over ten miles away! *The first genetic material that Pajamathur attempted to weave together involved a rabbit and a zergling. It didn’t end well. *Pajamathur’s best friend is his stuffed rabbit, Harvey. *His first word was “potential?” *This member of the Swarm has been known to try to spin the DNA of friend and foe alike, so make sure to stay clear of him when you die, or else you might end up as one of his science experiments! *Pajamathur was frequently put in timeout for chewing on his broodmates. *His “binky” offers personal protection to his teammates, who might otherwise be at risk while Pajamathur is teething. *A giant plushie of Pajamathur is present at Blizzard's HQ.2017-09-10, Resurrecting Kel’Thuzad: Honoring a Legacy – Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2017-09-10 Related Content References External links * April Fools! Pajamathur Hero Spotlight Vaeflare | Apr 1 2014 2:00 AM PST Category:April Fools Category:StarCraft Category:Heroes